Wasuremono
by King Mana
Summary: This is just my fetish fic ok so it might suck. please read. KradxDaisuke Revised and edited for errors by Moi


Sayonara no jikan ga kite  
Boku wa chiisaku warau  
Mata kondo au hi made  
Itazura ni te wo furu

* * *

I stood watching over the red head. Golden eyes stared at the warm lively boy running with my tamer. How I loathed my tamer. The red eyed boy looked at my tamer with such kindness that only he could muster. 'Why do you waste your time with such a filthy unworthy boy?' I asked him as he ran aftet the Niwa. Shut up! He's my friend...the only one who approaches me even though you exist in me! yelled my tamer angrily. I could see his beautiful blue eyes glaring at me. 'He isn't beautiful...he isn't something worth your time' I tell him looking at the Niwa boy to see if he has anything beautiful. I'll show what's beautiful about him! yelled my tamers as he changed into me. I hear a gasp and turn around to see the Niwa boy looking at me with surprise. I smirk at his stare and in return he smiles at me. How strange.

* * *

Oikaze ga kimi wo saratte

* * *

"Hello Krad-kun" greeted the Niwa at me smiling and calling me something as though I was his friend. "What? Aren't you scared?" I asked him surprise to hear him make a strange sound. A sweet-angelic sound. What? This human is affecting me more than I thought. "Why should I? Krad-kun is a very beautiful person. You are also is Hiwatari-kun!" said the Niwa boy smiling and grabbing my hand. I looked at him startled that he even touched me. How can you be so kind?

* * *

Chiisaku naru senaka ni wa mou  
Todokanai you na sonna ki ga shita  
Mou sukoshi dake boku to asobou  
Kiechau mae ni sotto unazuite

* * *

"Where are you taking me tamer of Dark?" I ask as he walks me to a pond. "I'm taking Krad-kun to a secret place! This is where I draw" says the Niwa boy. I look at him showing nothing but inside I was stunned. No, Niwa would ever draw due to the fact that the Hiwatari's drew fine art. "You draw?" I ask lazily as he pushes me gently to the ground. I glare at him only to find him sketching.

* * *

Asayaka ni somatteyuku  
Yuugure ni tsutsumarete  
Minareta kono machi ni  
Boku wa natsu wo omou

* * *

I sat there staring as the red eyes stared heatedly on the paper. Never straying from their work. Red bangs pointing in every direction covering his eyes a little. I never noticed how pale or delicate his skin looked until today. "Niwa ...What are you..." I was cut short by a short stare from the red eyes. They told me to keep still and silent. I fummed at the very thought. My tamer had gone to sleep since I got out. I kept still like a statue. Why would a Niwa want to draw? and what? I asked myself as I studied the younger boys animated face. He sighed at he started inking the drawing. I kept still and never moved. I knew the Niwa was serious about his drawing. Of what I am not sure. I heard him release a sigh as he stopped with the drawing.

* * *

Ashibaya ni kisetsu wa sugi

* * *

"Well, Niwa what was it you were drawing?" I asked coldly. He smiled gently at me and stood up to sit next to me. "Krad-kun likes beautiful things right?" asked the Niwa as he stared at me. "Yes," I answer curtly. "Well, I drew something beautiful for Krad-kun" answered Niwa as he showed me the drawing. My breath hitched as I saw the drawing. the I stood on top of the pond. Below me. My reflection was that of my tamer. We both looked...happy? Our eyes shone a happiness I would never have thought possible. Beside me stood...the Niwa boy smiling as well. Below him was a smirking Dark sticking his tongue out at me. I did something that would've made both Dark and Satoshi-san faint. I laughed. I laughed an elegant laugh at the drawing. After my laughing stopped I found a happy Niwa staring at me as though waiting for something.N/A: in another dimension Dark and satoshi hear Krad laughed. (Satoshi: O.O Dark: X.x)

* * *

Deatta koro no bokura ni wa mou  
Modorenai you na sonna ki ga shita  
Kimi wo sagashite doko made yukou  
Ate mo nai no ni aruitemiru yo

* * *

I smile at him gently looking clearly into his eyes to show him my emotions. He smiles gently and tugs my hand. I follow him into another secret spot. I find myself in a clearing where sakura trees were blooming. "Krad-kun likes beauty so I thought I would show you all the places I've found" answered Niwa blushing slightly as I looked at him strangely. Why would he care? as if he read it he answered "I want Krad-kun to be my friend" 'Maybe more' said and thought the Niwa.

* * *

Kono michi wa sora e tsuzuku  
Kimi ga tooku mieru

* * *

"I..." I could't speak. I was truly stunned by the boy's word. No one ever dared speak to me. I was a cruel creature of deadly beauty. My heart was solid ice. How is it such a warm boy can melt all that and mold a beautiful caring thing? I stare at the boy not noticing the tears trickling down his face until he stands up and sniffles. He stares at me with glittering eyes that made my hear increase in rate.

* * *

Deatta koro no

bokura ni wa mou  
Modorenai you na sonna ki ga shita  
Kimi wo sagashite doko made yukou  
Kono michi wa sora e tsuzuku

* * *

He ran of into another direction as I stood up. I spread my wings and fly from above following is figure that kept going deeper into the forest. He stopped when he tripped on a root uplifting from the ground and fell into a mud puddle. I couldn't help smile at the boy as his tried to stand up. His tears increased and I panicked as I landed near him. He looked up at me and tried hiding his face. I wouldn't let him. "Look at me" I command. He looked at me with his glittering orbs of fire. I bent down a little to look into his eyes. He blushed as he stared at me with his tear stained face.

* * *

Ashita ni nareba nani mo ka mo  
Wasurete shimau Sonna ki ga shite  
Mou sukoshi dake boku to asobou  
Oogesa ne nante warawanaide

* * *

I did something even I thought strange. I leaned in to kiss him. He stared at me and I couldn't help smirk as a deep blush appeared on his cute face. Yes, I Krad finally admit defeat. No not defeat. I admit I love him. I'll never let him go. "Daisuke Niwa...Daisuki" I tell him as I help him up. He looked at me blushing and smiled. "Daisuki Krad" he tells me hugging my as we stood there. Maybe when we're ready it'll became Aishiteru. Until then. Daisuki Daisuke Niwa.

* * *

End notes: I do not own D.N.Angel. Please do not sue me. Also I wrote this fic because I have a fetish for strange couples. Please R&R. Also I do not own "Wasuremono." 


End file.
